Sólo dime que me amas
by Iberius27
Summary: Han pasado cinco años desde la última vez que te vi Helga y hoy que vuelves quiero remediar mis errores que cometí por favor sólo dime que me amas atte Arnold Shortman PD sólo dilo
1. Sólo dilo

Sólo dime que me amas

No poseeo lo derechos de Hey Arnold le pertenecen a Carig Barlett y a Nickelodeon

Capítulo uno : sólo dilo

Hace aproximadamente cinco años que nuestro protagonistas se dejaron de ver y el último encuentro no fue muy agradable para ambos

Flashback

_ Helga no te vayas

_ ya oí suficiente no me amas

_ entiende hoy por hoy no puedo corresponder tus nobles sentimientos pero si me dejas ser tu amigo tal vez en futuro puedo quererte como tu me quieres

_ ese es el problema yo no te quiero YO TE AMO imbécil

_ pero Helga apenas se lo que sientes por mi como quieres que reaccione

_ sólo dilo

_ que diga que

_ sólo dilo que no me amas

_ lo siento Helga pero no no te amo

_ es irónico que yo di mi propia felicidad por la tuya adiós Arnold espero de verdad encuentres lo que estés buscando

_ Helga espera

Pero un multitud que se subía al mismo autobús que ella no le permitió detenerla

Semanas después Helga se mudaria a Los Ángeles donde sin duda trataría sin éxito olvidarse de Arnold con resultados infructuosos ella siguia pensando en hasta que un día

(Pazz)

_ disculpa mi torpeza bella señorita

_ fíjate por donde vas , un momento cómo me llamaste

_ bella señorita

_ no me digas así si no quieres morir

_lo siento no quería molestarla

_ para que lo sepas no soy un frágil damisela soy alguien que puede cuidarse por si sola

_ bella

_ perdón señorita antes que me haga puré puedo al menos saber su nombre

_ Helga

_ Ian

_ es un gusto conocerte bella Helga

_ el gusto es mío y sólo dime Helga o hel

_ está bien Helga

Así pasaron los años por el tiempo no perdona al igual que amor ,a veces las heridas no cicatrizar y se hacen llagas tan profundas que nada las puede curar que duelen hasta lo más profundo de nuestro ser , cosas que se rompen por no tener valor y cuando es demasiado tarde el daño es irreparable y que haces nuestro corazón se rompa.

Estas líneas fueron escritas y descritas por Arnold Shortman al ver el error que el había cometido un error al que pronto tendrá que enfrentarse y a las consecuencias del mismo , un maldito cobarde como el se describe tendrá la valentía de ver lo que su acciones causaron

En Los Ángeles

_ en serio papá tenemos que ir a Hillwood

_ si Helga Olga está a punto de dar a luz y está sola en Hillwood

_ pero porque tengo que ir yo

_ Helga tienes diecisiete no puedes estar sola

_ no estaré sola estara Ian conmigo

_ crees que nací ayer se lo que puede pasar si los dejo solos

_ nunca ha pasado

_ no voy a correr el riesgo tu vienes con nosotros y punto

_ no es justo

_ si quieres puedes invitar a Ian

En otro lugar

_ no es justo Ian de todos los lugares del mundo al que menos quiero ir es a Hillwood

_ es por es chico Arnold Shortman

_ no es que siempre odie es pueblo

_ vamos Helga no soy idiota aún sientes algo por el

_como dices tremenda estupidez

_ entonces dilo

_ que diga que

_ no te hagas que digas que me amas

_ sabes lo que pienso sobre eso no me gusta que me presionen

_ vamos Helga llevamos tres años de novios y nunca me has dicho te amo

_ aún no estoy lista para eso

_ esta bien aun lo quieres

_ te amo

_ qué dijiste

_ dije te amo Ian no lo dudes

Pero dentro había muchas dudas de que pasará cuando se encuentran Arnold y ella por que es inevitable que se encuentren

_ no lo creo por fin lo dijiste no sabes lo feliz que me haces

_ yo también soy feliz a tu lado

En el aeropuerto

_ no puedo creer que sólo un maleta vas a llevar Helga decía Ian

_ quiero que sea un viaje corto

_ pero solo un cambió de ropa

_ sólo vengo un día

_ cuando nazca mi sobrina yo me regresare a Los Ángeles

_ pero Helga quiero conocer el lugar donde naciste y yo me voy quedar contigo y quiero quedarme por lo menos una semana

_ está bien chico exigente voy traer más cambios

_ así me gusta novia

_ no me trates como una señorita

_ a lo olvide detestas que haga eso

En Hillwood

_ llagamos familia dijo Bob Pataky

_ si como sea

_ Olga como estas

_ bien hermanita

_ Olga sabes que detesto cuando me hablas así

_ está es Arnold Hola

Helga le da un codazo para hacer la ver el error

_ el es Ian mi novio

_ lo lamento pensé que era Arnold porque tu estabas enamorada de él

_ no sigas Olga me harás pasar vergüenza

_ está bien

_ Olga Ian y yo iremos a recorrer el pueblo te vemos después

_ está bien cuidate hermanita

Al cerrar la puerta

_ ella sabía lo de Arnold

_ si un vez ella encontró mi diario y lo dedujo

_ ohh

_ vamos

Iban recorriendo Hillwood pero lo que no sabía que todo le recordará a Arnold pero Helga se derrumbó cuando se encontraron frente al Che parís ella empezó a llorar de impotencia de que ella lo amara más que su vida pensó que era pasado ,el dolor era presente

_ Ian llevame a casa

_ está bien porque te duele tanto estar aqui

_ no lo entenderías Ian

Y pasaron por la central de autobuses donde Helga y Arnold tuvieron es última pelea antes de irse

_ lo lamento Helga no quería hacerte mal

De repente un voz dice

_ Hola Helga

Ella siente un escalofrío en cuerpo y se voltea para darse cuenta que era Arnold Shortman

_ Arnold dice tartamudiando

Fin del primer capítulo

Espero que les haya gustado si quieren pueden dejar una review que yo las leeré el próximo capítulo se llamará soñando tu nombre y ahora sin más iberius se despide


	2. Soñando tu nombre

Sólo dime que me amas

Capítulo dos :soñando tu nombre

No poseeo lo derechos de Hey Arnold le pertenecen a Carig Barlett y a Nickelodeon y tampoco poseeo lo derechos de todavía de matisse

Después de esa discusion con Helga Arnold se fue meditabundo a su casa

_ Hola mamá Hola papá dijo Arnold

_ Hola hijo respondieron al unísono los padres de Arnold

_ como te fue con Helga dijo Miles

_ mal papá tuve un discusión con ella porqué no siento lo mismo que ella

_ tal vez aún no lo sientes pero dalo por hecho tu sientes algo por ella solo que aún no lo descubres

_ tal vez quién sabe pero ojalá porque no la quiero lastimar

_ parece que ya lo hiciste

_ cómo sea padres me voy a dormir

Arnold en su habitación pensó en en las palabras de su padre

_ tal vez aún no lo sientes pero dalo por hecho tu sientes algo por ella solo que aún no lo descubres

Y después de mucho Arnold se quedó dormido

El estaba soñando

_ Arnold Arnold Arnold decía un voz distante

_ quien eres

_ que no lo vez

_ soy Helga

_ Helga?

La voz de Helga se hacía cada vez más distante

_ me amas dijo Helga

_ que ?

_ sólo dime que me amas

_ Helga eso sería un farsa me estarías obligando a decírtelo

_ y a quien amas

_ no lo sé

_ tal vez a Ruth

_ no

_ tal vez a Lila

_no

La voz de Helga se hacía casi inaudible

_ entonces a quien amas

La voz de repente se hizo más fuerte

_ a quien amas

_ a quien amas

_ a quien amas

_ te amo a ti Helga felíz

_ entonces porque hace un horas me mentiste

_ no lo sé no quería perder tu amistad por decir lo que siento

_ eres un idiota

_ lo sé quiero amarte hasta mi muerte

_ Arnold despierta

_ que

_ despierta

Arnold se despierta entre lágrimas era sábado así que no tenía que ir a la escuela de inmediato se vistió y salió disparado a la casa de Helga pero no encuentro a nadie entonces fue con Pheebe

_ Hola Pheebe no has visto a Helga fui a su casa pero no había nadie

_ no te enteraste

_ enterarme de que

_ ella ayer se mudó junto con su familia a los Ángeles

_ pero como pero si apenas ayer la vi

_ se mudó en la noche en la madrugada

_ eso no tiene sentido como se mudaron ta rápido

_ los papas se iban a mudar hace unos días pero Helga no quería irse pero creo que lo que hablo contigo la hizo tomar la decisión de irse

_ maldita sea

Arnold empieza a llorar de impotencia ,de su ingenua estupidez, el decide irse de ahi

El llega a su casa azotatando la puerta y se dirige directo a su cuarto

_ soy un estúpido debí decírtelo pensó Arnold

Poco a poco se fue aislando de sus compañeros y amigos iba de la escuela a la casa así pesaron

Los meses

Hasta que Gerald fue a visitarlo

_ Hola Gerald qué haces aquí

_ estoy preocupado como todos

_ quienes son todos

_ todos Eugene , Rhonda,Lila , Pheebe y yo

_ no hay nada de que preocuparse estoy bien

_ no no estás bien desde que se fue Pataky

_ no le digas así dile por su nombre Helga

_ que pasó Arnold

_ me enamoré de ella

_ pero lo arruine

_ vamos Arnold déjanos ayudarte

_ no hay como ayudarte

_ pero

_ adiós Gerald

_ está bien pero recuerda que estaré aquí para ti

_ está bien ahora déjame solo

Arnold escuchaba música cuando un canción le recordó su estupidez

 _ **Todavía**_

 _ **Cómo duele el amor a veces**_

 _ **Ya lo ves**_

 _ **Que uno a veces tiene mala suerte sin querer**_

 _ **Yo que esperaba te quedarás**_

 _ **Dentro de mi corazón**_

 _ **Pero el destino es cruel**_

 _ **Yo me equivoque**_

 _ **Que te fuiste hace ocho meses**_

 _ **Ya lo sé**_

 _ **Pero sigue siempre aquí en mente**_

 _ **Cómo ayer**_

 _ **Cómo un fantasma**_

 _ **Aquí en la casa**_

 _ **Sigues en mi habitación**_

 _ **Y no se bien que hacer**_

 _ **Para estar de pie**_

Coro

 _ **Todavía**_

 _ **No puedo olvidarte ni dejarte de pensar**_

 _ **Todavía**_

 _ **No se como borrarte**_

 _ **Duele tanto recordar**_

 _ **Que estuviste aquí**_

 _ **Que eras para mi**_

 _ **Todavía**_

 _ **No dejo de extrañarte**_

 _ **No lo puedo ocultar**_

 _ **Sólamente puedo imaginarme**_

 _ **Que un día vas a regresar**_

 _ **Pero no es así**_

 _ **Al final de todo**_

 _ **Ahora te perdí**_

 _ **( Fin del coro)**_

 _ **me pregunto si esto**_

 _ **Algún día pasará**_

 _ **Que yo pueda pronunciar**_

 _ **Tu nombre sin llorar**_

 _ **Mientras tanto está noche**_

 _ **Todo seguirá igual**_

 _ **Era tan feliz**_

 _ **Sólo junto a ti**_

 _ **Coro**_

 _ **Todavía**_

 _ **No puedo olvidarte ni dejarte de pensar**_

 _ **Todavía**_

 _ **No se como borrarte**_

 _ **Duele tanto recordar**_

 _ **Que estuviste aquí**_

 _ **Que eras para mi**_

 _ **Todavía**_

 _ **No dejo de extrañarte**_

 _ **No lo puedo ocultar**_

 _ **Sólamente puedo imaginarme**_

 _ **Que un día vas a regresar**_

 _ **Pero no es así**_

 _ **Al final de todo ahora te perdí**_

 _ **Todavía**_

 _ **No dejo de extrañarte**_

 _ **Y no lo puedo ocultar**_

 _ **Sólamente puedo imaginarme**_

 _ **Que un día vas a regresar**_

 _ **Pero no es así**_

 _ **Al final de todo ahora te perdí**_

_ maldición grita Arnold tirando todo lo que estaba alrededor

Así pasaron cinco años

_ Arnold Arnold Arnold

_ que quieres Gerald

_ te tengo una noticia que te hará el día

_ y ahora que Gerald

_ Helga esta de vuelta

_ que

_ si parece que su hermana va a dar a luz y su familia regreso

Ni oyó bien la noticia se vistió y se fue

_ pero Arnold parece que viene con alguien

Pero Arnold no oyó lo último

Y por todo Hillwood busco sin cesar a su Julieta pero el no sabía que para ella ya no era su Romeo

Hasta que paradójicamente la encontró en la misma estación donde ambos tuvieron esa discusion

_ Helga

_ Arnold

Fin del segundo capítulo

Espero que les haya gustado y le agradezco a lopilatic por tu review y espero que te haya gustado y les haya gustado les recuerdo que pueden dejar una review que yo las leeréy sin más iberius se despide


	3. Duelo de Torres

Sólo dime que me amas

Capítulo tres :duelo de Torres

No poseeo lo derechos de Hey Arnold le pertenecen a Carig Barlett y a Nickelodeon

_ Arnold

_ eres el famoso Arnold Shortman dijo Ian

_ tu eres dijo Arnold

_ Ian Johnson mi novio

Parte de Arnold se desmoronó al oír esas palabras quería salir corriendo de ahí a llorar su estupidez de hace cinco años pero el timbre de un teléfono distrajo el momento incómodo

_ Hola dijo Ian

_ así es

_ amor parece que tu padre quiere que lo vaya a ver no importa que te deje sola

_ no amor al parecer tengo que ponerme al día con mi viejo amigo

Esas palabras eran como espinas que se clavababan lentamente en el corazón de Arnold

_ luego te veo Ian dijo Arnold

_ fue un placer conocerte

_ el placer fue mío respondió Ian

Y Ian abandonó el lugar

_ como te ha ido Helga

_ pues bien estoy a dos semestres de graduarme e ir a la Universidad

_ eso es genial pero yo me refería a Ian

_ bien el es tierno , caballeroso , como tu

_ como tu comprenderás dijo al notar su error

_ lo amas

_ a que viene esto

_ es un pregunta

_ que no tengo que contestar

_ sólo responde

_ lo amo así dijo Helga aunque conscientemente sabía que no era así

_ aún sientes algo por mi

_ otra vez a que viene esto

_ porque yo si siento algo por ti ,estoy enamorado de ti en otras palabras Te Amo

_ que

_ lo descubrí al día siguiente de que tuvimos esa discusion antes que te fueras

_ pues que prudente cabeza de balón

_ no sabes cuanto extrañaba que me llamarás así

_ se que es imprudente decírtelo ahora pero esto sera más imprudente

Entonces de la nada Arnold toma la cabeza de Helga y la besa mientras alguien los observa lleno de tristeza ,Arnold desliza tiernamente su mano detrás de la espalda de Helga ella no puede resistirse al beso pues después de todo ella lo amaba incluso más allá de su vida era su media mitad , su jing de su jang , su Romeo para su Julieta estában destinados a amarse , pero Helga recuerda su presente recordó a Ian y aunque en verdad no lo amaba no lo quería lastimar

_ sueltame Arnold entiende ya no te amo sólo te veo como mi amigo

_ se que no es cierto pero haré lo que se para que me vuelvas a amar

_ me tengo que ir

Cuando Helga regreso a su casa se encontró con Olga

_ Helga es verdad que Ian se regresa a Los Ángeles

_ que ella va de inmediato a su habitación donde Ian se quedaba

_ Ian que es eso que te vas

_ es lo que va pasar tu familia se va a mudarse definitiva aquí

_que

_ eso no es lo importante yo no tengo nada que hace aquí

_ claro que si eres mi novio

_ al que no amas

_ de que hablas

_ te vi besándote con Arnold Shortman

_ que

_ te vi y vi amor tanto en sus ojos como en los tuyos

_el me beso

_ aún lo amas

_ no

_ Helga te lo dije no soy idiota

_ no lo amo

_ demuestramelo

_ hoy a cada rincón de esta ciudad te lo recordaba y no me mientes lo vi en tus ojos cuando estuvimos en Che parís te recordó tu cita que tuviste con el como Cecil

_ no es cierto

_ el lo sabe

_ sabe que

_ sabe que eres Cecil

_ el lo sabe si

_ pero como

_ porque crees que tuvimos esa discusion el se enteró que soy Cecil

Flashback

_ tu Helga tu eras Cecil

_ si soy yo y tuve que hacerlo porque yo nunca te hubiera gustado si fuera yo

_ eso no es cierto

_ dime me amas

El se quedó mudó

Ella no oír respuesta la dedujo y se disponía a irse

_ Helga no te vayas

_ ya oí suficiente no me amas

_ entiende hoy por hoy no puedo corresponder a tus nobles sentimientos pero si me dejas ser tu amigo tal vez en futuro puedo quererte como tu me quieres

_ ése es el problema yo no te quiero YO TE AMO imbécil

_ pero Helga apenas se lo que sientes por mi como quieres que reaccione

_ sólo dilo

_ que diga que

_ sólo dilo di que no me amas

_ lo lamento Helga pero no no te amo

_ es irónico que yo di mi propia felicidad por la tuya adiós Arnold espero de verdad encuentres lo que estés buscando

_ Helga espera

Fin del flashback

_ por eso fue que yo me fui por eso decidí irme con mis padre por eso hoy te amo

_ no es cierto y ambos los sabemos

Entonces Helga besa a Ian pero era diferente al beso que Arnold le dio este beso en vez de derrochar amor derrochaba falsedad y ambos lo sintieron eran como almas que se encuentran a destiempo y el lugar a donde se quieren dirigir está ocupado o simplemente ya no está , Helga se pone a llorar en el hombro de Ian y se aferra a el para sacar fuerza de las flaquezas que poco a poco la iban consumiendo

_ Helga que soy dijo Ian

_ eres mi novio

_ soy tu amigo con quien tratas de olvidar el pasado?

_ no

_ eres más

_ entonces ven conmigo de regreso a Los Ángeles

_ que

_ yo me voy a quedar un semana después de eso me iré y quiero que vengas conmigo

_ déjame pensarlo

_ está bien

_ Helga te amo más de lo que puedes imaginar

_ lo sé

_ pero hay un problema que no conte al venir aquí

_ que

_ no tengo donde quedarme

_ creo que te puedas quedarte aquí

_ No creo que a tu padre le guste que duerma en tu habitación

_ creo que conozco un lugar pero no te va a gustar

_ dónde

Ambos fueron a el Sunset Arms

_ Hola Helga

_ en que te puedo ayudar

_ le puedes dar alojamiento en la casa de huéspedes

_ por supuesto

_ gracias

_ pero por desgracia el único cuarto disponible es el mío

_ no quiero molestar dijo Ian

_ podemos compartir el cuarto al fin y al cabo

_ tienes el sofá

_ cierto dijo intrigado

_ está bien

_ hablaré con mis padres de la renta

_ gracias dio Ian y entró a la casa dehuéspedes

_ gracias por hacer esto por el

_ no lo hice por el lo hice por ti

Ella se sonroja

_ ten

_ que es esto

_ es algo que te quería darte cuando nos rencontramos es todo lo que te quiero decir

_ la leeré después

_ adiós Helga

_ adiós Arnold dijo Helga

_ te amo dijo con un voz inaudible y un resoplo

_ yo también

Fin del tercer capítulo

Espero que les haya gustado y les recuerdo que pueden dejar una review que yo las leeré y sin mas iberius se despide y les digo que el próximo capítulo sera un continuación de este capítulo ahora si me despido


	4. Duelo de Torres ( parte dos)

Sólo dime que me amas

Capítulo cuatro : duelo de Torres( parte 2)

No poseeo lo derechos de Hey Arnold le pertenecen a Carig Barlett y a Nickelodeon

_ gracias para darme alojamiento Arnold dijo Ian

_ no lo hice por ti lo hice por ella

_ la amas pregunto Ian con cierto dolor en su voz

_ como no tienes idea y sabes yo desperdicie mi oportunidad con ella

_ lo sé ella me contó todo

_ todo pregunto Arnold

_ todo su discusion en la estación, sobre su sentimientos por ti , todo lo que hizo por ti

_ la amas pregunto Arnold

_ Arnold ella es mi universo

_ creo que estamos en las mismas ambos amamos a la misma mujer

_ yo se que ella aún te ama y sabes que te envidio

_ envidiarme

_ tu siempre estarás en su piel ,tu amigo mío estas en cada poro de su piel en cada suspiro estas tu y hoy lo comprobé cuando la besaste

_ que ?

_ cuando la besaste me dio tanto coraje pero entendí que ustedes son almas gemelas y por eso me voy a llevar a Helga

_ que diablos eso no es justo

_ se que no es lo más moralmente correcto pero en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale

_ no lo entiendes si haces eso la lastimaras

_ si de por sí tu ya la lastimaste cuando tuviste esa discusion porque yo no haré lo mismo para alejarla de ti

_ mira no hagamos que decida cuando te vas

_ una semana

_ si una semana ella decide irse por su propio cuenta yo admitire mi derrota

_ pero si ella decide quedarse tu tendrás que dejarla ir

_ comprendo así ninguno será injusto con el otro aparte dicen que el amor es que la otra persona sea felíz aceptó tus terminós

_ ahora durmamos mañana tengo un día muy ajetreado

_ porque tengo responsabilidades con la cada de huéspedes y tu amigo como no puedes pagar la renta tu me ayudarás

_ maldición

Mientras tanto en casa de Pheebe

_ Pheebe no se que hacer

_ amas a Arnold

_ eso creo nunca he sentido algo así como cuando Arnold me besó me sentí en las nubes , sentí todo su amor y se mezcló con todo el amor que siento por el

_ sientes es verbo presente

_ lo sé Pheebe creme lo sé

_ e Ian

_ con Ian siento un linda amistad que crei que podría haber olvidado a Arnold pero no es así y ahora que estoy aquí lo compruebo por que cada maldito rincón de esta maldita ciudad me lo recuerda no hay cosas de este lugar que no tenga el nombre de Arnold escrita en su insignia

De repente Pheebe se da cuenta de la carta de Arnold

_ que es eso refiriéndose a la carta que Arnold le dio

_ es un carta que me dio Arnold

_ que dice

_ no lo sé aún no la leo

_ y que esperas

_ tengo miedo

_ miedo de tomar una mala decisión por esta carta

_ miedo Helga tu derrotaste a Sheck y La Sombra y tienes miedo de tu sentimientos

_ es que no te he dicho todo

_ que no me has dicho

_ Ian quiere que me vaya con el

_ que porque?

_ mis padres quieren quedarse permanentemente en Hillwood e Ian se va a ir en una semana

_ eso es bueno

_ que tiene de bueno Pheebes

_ no lo entiendes tendrás un semana para saber que es lo que sientes por los dos

_ eso lo ,se siento que le estoy mintiendo y de paso me miento a mi misma

_ no la leeras la carta

_ tal vez más tarde

_ que más tarde la leeras ahora

_ y voy amiga exigente

Hola Helga

Se que después de el enfrentamiento que

Tuvimos no quieras hablar conmigo

Pero hay algo que

Tengo que decirte

Han pasado cinco años desde

La última vez que

Te vi

Y no importa como

Te veas

Te amo

Y hoy quiero remediar todos y

Cada uno de mis errores

Pero por favor

Sólo dime que aún me amas

Por favor

Mi alma depene de eso

Y entiendo

Si no estás dispuesta

A perdonar

Pero también entiende

Que haré lo que sea

Para recuperar

Tu amor

Con todo mi amor

Y mi corazón

Atte Arnold Shortman

PD sólo dilo por favor

Helga no podría creer en tanta ternura y arrepentimiento de la persona que más pero un voz la irrumpe de su bello sueño

_ y que dice

_ me tengo que ir

Al día siguiente

_ como que no podrás ir

_ es que gracias a tu amigo Arnold tengo trabajar para pagar mi renta

_ ese maldito Arnold

_ no te preocupes el está aqui no puede hacer nada

_ entonces tengo que ir al nacimiento de mi sobrina yo sola

_ lo lamento pero si

Se escucha la voz de Arnold al fondo

_Ian regresa al trabajo aún nos quedan unas cosas para terminar

_ lo siento Helga pero me tengo que ir

Helga iba pensando en la carta y sobre todo en la última parte de la carta

" PD sólo dilo por favor

_ como se atreve el infeliz a pedirme amarlo si yo lo amaba

Y recordó la discusión con Arnold

Flashback

_ sólo dilo

_ que diga que

_ sólo dilo que no me amas

_lo siento pero no no te amo

Fin de Flash back

_ algo cambio en el el no me amaba pero ayer me dijo que me amaba pero necesito saber que pasó

Arnold le dirá sobre su sueño premonitorio que soño Arnold hace cinco años atras podrá decidir que es lo que quiere antes que tome una decisión errada

Fin del cuarto capítulo

Espero que les haya gustado y les recuerdoque pueden dejar una review que yo las leeré y el próximo capítulo sera uno de una trilogía que concluirá en el fin de este fanfic y se titulará una semana para recordar y olvidar espero que les guste y ahora sin más iberius se despide


	5. ( amor bajo la lluvia)

Sólo dime que me amas

Capítulo cinco : una semana para recordar p1 (amor bajó la lluvia)

No poseeo lo derechos de Hey Arnold le pertenecen a Carig Barlett y a Nickelodeon

Advertencia este episodio va contener LEMON así que los menores están advertidos

Arnold está con Ian trabajando duro cuando suena su celular era un mensaje de Helga

* Arnold te necesito ver en parque de Hillwood ven sólo*

_ que querrá Helga hablar conmigo pensé que me odiaba por besarla pensó Arnold

_ papás saldré unas horas ahorita regreso

_ está bien no regreses tarde contestaron sus padres

_ pero Arnold y el trabajo restan _ Arnold no hoy eso y se fue _ te dijo Ian

El la encontró hermosa un vestido corto con detalles rosas y blancos y un listón rosado en forma de media cola en el cabello era el mismo que siempre utilizaba como distintivo a su persona

_ Hola Helga estas hermosa

_ ya cállate cabeza de balón dijo Helga tratando de ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas

_ te sonrojaste dijo Arnold

_ no es cierto

_ vamos Helga ya no somos unos niños yo se lo que sientes

_ está bien me sonroje estas feliz

_ un poco , cambiando de tema por que me hablaste

_ no puedo ver a mi cabeza de balón favorito

_ dijiste que era urgente

_ quiero saber algo

_ que necesitas saber decía Arnold prestandole atención hasta el más mínimo de sus movimientos para descubrir cada parte inexplorada de Helga , cada detalle , cada matiz que haces ser a Helga.G .Pataky ser Helga .G. Pataky que hace ser la persona que más ama en el mundo.

_ pero antes yo tengo un pregunta para ti dijo Arnold interrumpiendo la inercia de Helga

_ Dime dijo Helga

_ no deberías estar en el hospital por lo del nacimiento de tu sobrino( )

_ como lo sabes dijo Ian

_ Ian lo voy a matar cuando lo vea

_ aún no es respondido Helga

_ necesitaba hablar contigo y no quiero estar por el momento con mis estúpidos padres y mi fastidiosa hermana

_ pero es tu familia debes estar ahí

_ esto es más importante

_ para quien

_ para mi

_ tu me dijiste ayer que después de que tuvimos esa discusion tu te diste cuenta de que te enamoraste de mi quiero saber porque y como

_ bueno no es fácil de explicar yo regresé a mi casa y hable con mi padre sobre lo que había pasado

Flashback

_ Hola papá Hola mamá dijo Arnold

_ Hola hijo respondieron al unísono los padres de Arnold

_ como te fue con Helga dijo Miles

( pausa del flashback)

_ tus padres sabían que estaba contigo

_ si yo se los dije

_ eres un idiota

_ porque

_ porque no quería que nadie supiera

_ pues bueno lo saben

_ puedo continuar

_ lo siento Arnold continúa

( Fin de la pausa del flashback)

_ mal tuve una discusión con ella porque no siento lo mismo que ella

( pausa del flashback)

_ y fue entonces que me dio un gran consejo

( Fin de la pausa del flashback)

_ tal vez aún no lo sientes pero dalo por hecho tu sientes algo por ella solo que aún no lo descubres

_ tal vez sea así, quien sabe pero ojalá porque no la quiero lastimar

_ parece que ya lo hiciste

_ como sea me voy a dormir

( narración)

_ y me quedé dormido con las palabras que mi padre dijo

_ tal vez aún no lo sientes pero dalo por hecho tu sientes algo por ella solo que aún no lo descubres

_ y tuve un sueño extraño

_ ArnoldArnold Arnold decía unavoz distante

_ quien eres pregunte confuso

_que no vez me dijo la voz en un tono arrogante

_ soy yo Helga

_ Helga dije aún más confundido

_ tu voz se hacía cada vez más distantes

_ me amas ?

_ que ? Dije al no saber que demonios estaba pasando

_ sólo dime que me amas me lo dijiste en un tono de orden

_ Helga eso sería un farsa me estarías obligando a decírtelo dije

_ y a quien amas preguntaste aunque no entendí el porque y aún no lo entiendo

_ no lo sé dije tratando evitar la pregunta

( pausa de la narración)

Llegó un mensaje de Ian al teléfono de Helga

*ya estoy en el hospital donde estas*

_ es Ian cierto creo que ya deberías irte ,pronto nacera tu sobrino( )

_ no ir hasta cuando termines tu historia

_ bueno , en que iba

_ ibas en no no lo sé

_ gracias

( Fin de la pausa de la narración)

_ tu o tu voz decia

_ tal vez Ruth

_ yo contestaba no con enojo ante la idea de amar a Ruth

_ tal vez a Lila decías con un voz distante

_ no contestaba más enojado porque me prejuzgabas al pensar que yo amaría a Lila

_ entonces a quien amas me preguntabas con un tono molesto

_ tu voz se hacía cada vez más fuerte

_ a quien amas

_ a quien amas

_ a quien amas

_ a quien amas

_ te amo a ti Helga felíz dije con la voz más fuerte que tengo

_ y fui ahí donde tuve una epifanía me di cuenta que te amaba como nunca yo había amado a alguien más eras sólo tu

_ y entonces porque hace un horas me mentiste deciendo que no me amabas preguntaste

_ no lo sé tal vez no quería perder tu amistad por decir lo que siento

_ eres un idiota dijiste

_ lo sé ,quiero amarte hasta mi muerte dije sin saber que era un sueño

_ despierta Arnold decía tu voz

_que dije sin saber que estaba pasando

_ despierta dijo tu voz

_ y entonces desperté entre lágrimas sin saber porque

_ y fui a verte para hablarte y luego fui con Pheebe y el resto es historia

( Fin de la narración)

_ ya lo sabes ahora creo que si deberías al hospital con tu hermana te acompaño

Pero cuando estaban dispuestos a partir se soltó un tormenta

_ oh no nos vamos empapar

Arnold uso su chaqueta para que Helga no se mojara

_ estas loco te vas a enfermar

_ no me importa en cambió tu estés bien

_ necesitamos refugio dijo Arnold

_ el hospital está lejos dijo Helga

_ vamos a tu casa está cerca

_ de acuerdo

Y se fueron corriendo a la casa de Helga

Cuando llegan le llega un mensaje de Ian

* donde estas espero que no te haya tocado la tormenta*

* estoy bien estoy en mi casa cuando se despeje la tormenta voy a ir al hospital*

_ es Ian cierto

_ si pero no sabe que estoy contigo cierto

_ lo único que me faltaría es que ustedes se pelearan

_ yo pelearia contra un ejército por tu amor Helga decía Arnold mientras la acaricia la mejilla

_ no hagas eso

_ que no haga que esto dijo Arnold mientras otra vez acariciaba la mejilla

_ por favor no lo hagas no sabes cuán vulnerable a ti

_ no te resistas Helga ambos sabemos que quieres que te bese otra vez

_ no es cierto

Entonces el se aleja y se dirige a la puerta

_ a dónde vas Arnold

_ no es correcto que yo este aquí regresare a la casa de huéspedes

_ con esta tormenta

_ con esta tormenta efectivamente

_ no te vayas te vas a enfermar

_ no me importa yo ya estoy enfermo , Estoy enfermo de amor

_ no por favor quédate

El cierra la puerta

_ porque

_ porque?

_ porque no quieres que me vaya

_ sólo no quiero que te enfermes

_ vamos Helga no me vengas con mentiras

_ tu no quieres mentiras si tu me mentiste hace cinco años

_ eso no importa , sólo importa el porque

Y el se fue acercándose más al rostro

_ porque

_ porque

_Porque quieres que me quedé

_ porque

Pero es callado por oportuno y certero besó y poco a poco fueron recorriendo cada parte de sus cuerpos iban avanzando trastabillando y tropezando con las fotos colgadas pero no les importaba era un pasión de años de esperar al uno del otro Helga abrió a patadas su habitación y Arnold la depositó tiernamente en su cama mientras el celular no dejaba de soñar

_ no vas a contestar Helga

_ me pueden dejar mensaje ahora lo que único que me importa eres tu y yo

_ está bien Helga pero quería preguntarte algo

_ si Arnold amor mío

_ eres virgen

_ si lo soy esperaba hacerlo contigo o en un momento especial y no sabes cual feliz que seas tú

_ está bien prometo ser delicado

_ no me trates como una niña

_ juro que jamás lo haré

_ cállate y hazme el amor

El empieza a desnudarla primero su blusa dejando al descubierto su senos tras un pequeño brasier rosa y luego fue tras sus pantalones quedando en ropa interior que pronto también se deshizo de Ella ,el metía su pene en su vagina mientras ella gritaba de placer

_ así Arnold más fuerte no pares por favor te amo

Mientras el seguía penetrandola pero de lo que se podría pensar que era sólo sexo no era así era un entrega de ambos era sencillamente era amor y mientras ellos estaban más entregados le llegó un mensaje de Ian

* donde estas tu hermana dio a luz a una niña*

Fin del quinto capítulo

Espero que les haya gustado y espero no haberme pasado con el LEMON y les recuerdo que pueden dejar una review que yo las leeré y el próximo capítulo se titulará una semana para recordar p2 (Valeria) ya sin más por el momento iberius se despide


	6. Valeria

Sólo dime que me amas

Capítulo seis:Una semana para recordar(Valeria)

No poseeo lo derechos de Hey Arnold le pertenecen a Carig Barlett y a Nickelodeon

_ Helga dijo Arnold

_ que quieres amor dijo Helga recostada sobre el pecho de Arnold

_ la tormenta terminó

_ y que Arnold

_ no tienes que ir al hospital

_ no quiero no quiero despegarme de ti porque siento que si me alejo de ti te perderé para siempre

_ yo tampoco quiero pero tienes que ir y a parte yo tengo que regresar a la casa de huéspedes

_ está bien iré

Ambos bajaron a la estancia y se dirigieron a la puerta de la casa de Helga

_ adios Helga

_ adios Arnold

Y se despidieron con un beso que no sabían que podría ser el último clavo al ataúd de ese amor

En el hospital

_ Hola a todos dijo Helga

Pero en vez de encontrar alegría por nacimiento de un niña se encontró una cara triste y dos molestas

_ donde carajos estabas dijo Bob

_ no lo sé por ahí esperando que naciera mi sobrino(a)

_ tu hermana te necesitaba y esa es la mejor excusa

_ bueno no importa ya estoy aquí y donde está mi tonta hermana

Cuando Miriam Pataky escuchó eso lloró aún más

_ ESTÁ MUERTA dijo Bob

_QUE

_ murió dando a luz

_ y mi sobrina

_ ella está bien se recupera

Ella le cayó el peso de la noticia

_Ella quiso que estuvieras aqui

_helga te mande mas de diez mensajes a tu celular y no contestabas tu hermana tuvo complicaciones en el parto que no pudo sobrellevar ella queria que estuvieras aqui pero nunca apareciste

_ya estoy aqui quiero ver a mi sobrina

_no puedes Olga esta en la encubadora

_no se llamara asi Olga queria que tuviera otro nombre que no fuera el suyo

_OLGA YA NO ESTA y ahora esta niña esta a nuestro cuidado y nosotros ( refiriendose a el mismo y a Miriam) le pondremos el nombre que queramos

_ y haran un gran trabajo como hicieron conmigo descuidandome y poniendole toda la atención a Olga pues bravo seran igual de buenos padres como de buenos abuelos dijo Helga

Bob cacheteo a helga

_ a mi respetas gritó

Hasta que un doctor les pidió que se fueran del hospital

_ Bob yo me haré cargo de la niña

_ y como piensas mantenerla

_ tengo un trabajo en Los Ángeles

_ eso significa que volverás conmigo

_ si Ian al terminar la semana me regreso contigo ahora si me permiten quiero ir a ver a mi sobrina

Ella llegó a las incubadoras y un sentimento de tristeza abordo su mente por partida doble primero por la muerte de su hermana Olga y porque tendría que dejar al amor de su vida y un lagrima resbaló su mejilla era dolor , impotencia , frustración y culpabilidad todo mezclado ella se acercó donde estaba su sobrina

_ tu eres igual a Olga y te pereces algo a mi y tu nombre será Valeria ella quería que tuvieras ese nombre yo sacrificare todo con tal de que seas feliz

Recordó a Arnold y pensó prudente llamarlo para darle a conocer su decisión

* Arnold te veo en parque Hillwood

El se preparó pues pensó que tendría una cita tras dejar a su novio por alguna razón el pensó eso cosa que era completamente diferente a la realidad , el llegó muy puntual cuando vio a Helga con Ian su corazón se desmoronó

_ Hola Helga que hace Ian aquí

_la acompañó en estos momentos difíciles

_ momentos difíciles que momento difíciles

_ Arnold Olga murió

_ que

_ murió dando a luz

_ lo lamento

_ aún no termino ,yo no quiero que mis padres se hagan cargo de la niña porque no quiero que sufra lo que yo sufrí pero para eso necesito dinero que no tengo y si quiero hacerme cargo no puedo dejar mi trabajo

_ no entiendo porque me dices esto

_ Arnold regresare a Los Ángeles el viernes

_ Helga no lo hagas por favor yo te amo

_ Arnold acordamos que ningún de los dos intervendria en la decisión de Helga

_ de que hablan

_ es que le dije haría lo que fuera para que te regresarás conmigo y acordamos que ningún de los dos intervendria en tu decisión

_ apostaron mi amor son unos idiotas y Ian aunque me vaya nada va cambiar lo que siento por Arnold y ya que están los dos aquí sere claro con ambos yo amo ,amé y amaré a Arnold pero ahora lo más importante para mi es mi sobrina

_ pero Helga si me amas porque no te quedas

_ Arnold te amo más que a mi vida pero ella , pero Valeria me necesita

_ Valeria

_ si ese es su nombre

_ adiós Arnold

_ maldita sea

Y Helga se fue a su casa a preparar su maleta ya que el día siguiente se irá de Hillwood tal vez para siempre

Al día siguiente

_ estas lista Helga

_ no no lo estoy pero lo estaré lo hago

Y cuando estaban a punto de abordar el avión rumbo a Los Ángeles cuando una voz irrumpe en el lugar

_¡ alto!

_ Arnold?

Fin del sexto capítulo espero que les haya gustado y les recuerdo que pueden dejar una review que yo las leeré y les digo que el próximo capítulo sera el final y se va llamar sólo dime que me amas y sin nada más iberius se despide y otra cosa este capítulo está dedicado a mi hermana que lleva el nombre de este capítulo y ahora sin más iberius se despide


	7. Sólo di que me amas

Sólo dime que me amas

Capítulo siete : sólo di que me amas

No poseo los derechos de Hey Arnold le pertenecen a Carig Barlett y a Nickelodeon

Arnold regresaba derrotado a la casa de huéspedes nisiquiera saludo a sus padres hasta que su padre fue a ver como se encontraba

_ Hola hijo

_ a, papá no te oi entrar

_ estas bien

_ no la verdad no estoy bien

_ e Ian donde está

_ de seguramente en una cita con Helga

_ la amas no es así

_ lo sabías

_ que si lo sabía Arnold desde que regrese de San Lorenzo lo supe me lo contó tu abuelo antes de morir

_ así todos sabían lo que sentía excepto yo

_ si , Arnold escuchame por que no luchas por Helga

_ es que Ian y yo hicimos un pacto de caballeros que al que escoga Helga el otro no intervendria

_ mira se que tu tienes honor y esas cosas pero debes hacer algo estos últimos días te he visto felíz como nunca antes se que ella te ama

_ papá lo se ella me lo dijo pero esto ya no depende de ella

_ que quieres decir

_ Olga murió dando a luz y ella quiere hacerse cargo de la niña para que no tenga la custodia sus padres de ese niño y para eso tiene que regresar a Los Ángeles donde tiene su trabajo

_ ahora entiendo pero puede buscar trabajo incluso nosotros podríamos ayudarla haciendo cargo de la niña

_ padre no puedo tengo que reconocer que ha perdido

_ está bien Arnold respeto tu decisión pero si no haces algo perderás a Helga para siempre

_ lo se ya lo sé y admito mi derrota

_ no te han derrotado tu mismo lo hiciste

El agotado por la tristeza y la culpa se fue a dormir y como aquella vez tendría una sueño que le daría un epifanía el estaba en un lugar de oscuridad absoluta sin saber donde está bien el porque

_ Donde estoy pregunto el confuso

_ porque no luchas decía una voz conocida

_ Helga?

En eso recibe un golpe en estómago

_ porque no luchas por mi

_ porque no luchas por Helga decía otra voz familiar

_ papá decía cada vez más extrañado

El recibe otro golpe

_ Esto que sientes ahora es lo que sentistes cuando Helga se fue y esto sentirás cuando Helga se vaya

_ Gerald donde estás

_ chaparrito por que no luchas por tu amiga de una sola ceja

_ abuelo no es posible tu moriste hace dos años

_ nada es imposible

Todas las voces hablaban a la vez y cada vez Arnold sentía más golpes

_ porque no luchas por mi

_ porque no luchas por Helga

_ porque no luchas por Helga

_ porque no luchas por tu amiga de una sola ceja

Harto Arnold gritó

_ porque la amo

Entonces el lugar se iluminó y todos las voces tomaron forma

_ y porqué el amor que sientes te impide luchar por ella dijo Miles

_ porque quiero que sea feliz quiero ayudarla para que pueda tener a su sobrina y si me tengo que sacrificar lo haré

_ eres un estúpido

_ Ian?

Todos formaban un círculo que se abrió para dar el pasó a Ian

_ que haces aquí

El no contestó sólo le propinó un golpe en estómago

Arnold se retorcia del dolor

_ recuerdas ese dolor era el mismo que sufriste estos cinco años ,lucha

_ no

_ lucha decía mientras lo golpeaba

_ Perder a Helga fue mi culpa

_ lucha decía mientras lo seguía golpeando

_ no

_ lucha ,si no lo haces haré que tarde o temprano te olvide

_ no gritó y con todas las fuerzas que le quedaba soltó un golpe directo al rostro

_ bien hecho dijo Ian sobandose la quijada

_ ves no importa un trato si no lo que sientes

_ mamá

_ todos aquí querremos que seas feliz y una quiere estar contigo

_ lo entiendo

El se acercó a cada uno para decir algo a cada uno

_ padre siempre has sido mi consejo tu sabiduría me a ayudado mucho

_ para eso estamos los padres

_ Gerald tu siempre me aguantaste todos estos años de soledad y tristeza gracias

_ no hay de que y ambos hacen su saludo secreto

_ Ian has sido un gran rival pero también un gran amigo la única razón porqué somos rivales es que ambos amamos Helga

_ no te preocupes el destino estaba marcado que ustedes se amaran y no hay nada que hacer

_ mamá siempre me diste ánimo todos estos años gracias

_ yo nunca te quería ver triste

_ abuelo que te puedo decir siempre fuiste mi guía en lo de Helga tu sabías sus sentimientos y también sabías de los míos gracias

_ de nada chaparrito para eso estoy

_ y Helga

El no dijo nada sólo la beso

_ Helga te amo

_ lo se yo también te amo

El regresa al centro

_ gracias a todos ya se lo que tengo que hacer

Todos empiezan a gritar

_ oye Arnold

_ oye Arnold.

_ oye Arnold

El despierta y cuando se da cuenta de que está despierto el se viste y se va como rayo a la casa de Helga el una vez llegó a la casa de Helga toca desesperadamente

_ Hola eres el joven Shortman que quieres estoy viendo mi programa se encuentra Helga

_ Helga se fue al aeropuerto está por volver a Los Ángeles con nuestra nieta

El no oyó lo restante y se fue en busca de un taxi y veinte minutos después llegó al aeropuerto

Busco en la pizarra electrónica el vuelo a Los Ángeles cuando en altoparlante se escucha pasajeos con destino a Los Ángeles aborden por la puerta dos

El va y buscar la está que la encuentra

_ Helga

_ Arnold que haces aquí dijo Helga con su sobrina en los brazos

_ Arnold prometimos que no intervendrimos si uno de nosotros perdía y si Helga elijo irse conmigo

_ estoy consciente de que no debería hacer nada pero también se que ella no se va contigo por amor

_ como sea yo tome la decisión

_ al menos escucha lo que tengo que decir

_ señorita va abordar decía la azafata

_ permita me un momento

_ Helga se que cometí muchos errores pero eso no deja de ser eso errores y no quita la única verdad absoluta en mi vida que te amo y siempre te amaré hasta el fin de mis días y también se lo que quieres ha esa niña que llevas en brazos y te digo que te puedo ayudar a mantenerla y criarla mis padres nos ayudarían en lo económico y sin eso impedimento de querer criar a tu sobrina entonces que dices

Entre lágrimas Helga dice

_ lo lamento pero me tengo que ir si no me voy mis padres y me llevo a mi sobriba , mis padres van a quere la custodia y no puedo permitirme que ella tenga un infancia como yo la tuve donde todos me ignoraba excepto tu y por eso te ame

_ sabes que ame es verbo pasado

_ si lo se porque eres parte de mi pasado

Ella se disponía a abordar y Arnold sintiéndose perdido busco inspiración en sus memorias el a idiotez de decirle que no la amaba y en una muestra de valor ; amor y coraje Arnold dijo una frase que Helga dijera

_ sólo dilo

_ que diga que

_ sólo di que me amas ,tu haces cinco años dijiste sólo dilo y yo pregunté que diga que y tu dijiste que diga que no te amaba y yo idiotamente dije que no te amaba ahora yo no te pido te exigo la verdad sólo dime que me amas sólo dilo.

Ella no encontró palabras para esconderse le entregó la bebé a Ian y sin mas beso a Arnold un beso entre lágrimas de los dos de todo lo sufrido por ambos por estar separados y una vez terminado el beso ella dijo

_ si por supuesto que te amo ya te lo había dicho más de una vez pero no puedo quedar

_ eso no es cierto

_ papás que hacen aquí

_ sabíamos que estarías aquí

_ porque no es cierto que no me puedo quedar aquí

_ es que después de hablar con Arnold decidimos que te daremos trabajo en el Museo donde estamos trabajando y te puedes quedar en Sunset Arms

_ lo harían por mi

_ por ti y por Arnold

Helga volteó a ver a Ian sabía lo que significaba para el y tomando lentamente a Valeria y dijo.

_ lo lamento Ian pero no iré contigo

_ lo entiendo Arnold me permitirías besar a Helga por última vez

Este accedió y Ian la beso con tristeza de separarse

_ Ian espero que encuentres lo que estás buscando

_ ya lo había encontrado

_ adiós Ian decía Arnold despidiéndose con un saludo de manos

_ sin más el abordado el avion

Nueve años después

_bueno padres me voy a la escuela

_ cuidate mucho Valeria

_ si lo se

Valeria aborda el autobus escolar rumbo a la P,S 118

_ lo hicimos bien dijo Arnold

_ habla por ti yo siempre era la que me despertaba

_ vamos dilo

_ que diga que

_ que me amas

_ no jueges con fuego porque si algunos así tendremos otro hijo

_ sabes que te gusta

En eso un bebé llora

_ te toca señor romántico

Así termina está historia donde el verdadero amor se impuso y donde para ser feliz al amar a alguientienes

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado tanto este capítulo como está serie les recuerdo que pueden dejar una review que yo con gustó las leeré sin más iberius se despide


End file.
